Raven's New Power
by fatfaither
Summary: Raven discovers something different about her ability. Will she be able to control it, or is just a temporary thing? Fifth chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Raven wakes up from her nap and goes to her phone and picks it up.

" Hello?"

"Raven, get off the phone! I'm talking to Cindy," Corey says.

"Corey? I thought the phone just rang?" Raven asked.

" What? I've been on the phone with Cindy for the past half our. No way you heard the phone ring. Cindy, I got to go, since I never get my privacy."

"Well, sorry Core," Raven says as she hangs up the phone.

Three seconds later, the phone rings.

"Hey Chelsea?"

"Raven? How'd you know it was me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you knew it was me before I even said anything."

"I did?"

"Yea. You said _hey Chelsea_."

"Wow. I didn't even know I said that. Can you tell Eddie to stop eating the candy _I_ gave you to donate to your kids center?"

"What? Rae, Eddie's downstairs. Hold on." Chelsea goes to the downstairs of her house and finds Eddie, as Raven said, eating the candy. "Raven? You're starting to freak me out. How did you know Eddie was eating the candy?"

Raven gasps. "I don't know, Chels, but it's starting to freak me out too.

Raven rushes downstairs to her mom.

"Mom!"

"What is it Raven?"

"I think there's something wrong with me. I mean- I knew about the phone ringing, Chelsea there, Eddie eating the candy, Mom! What's happening?"

"Rae, slow down. You knew these events all before it happened, so we know it has to do with your physic abilities. But, you usually have visions three or less times a day. You knew these _small_ things in a short period of time," Tonya (Rae's mom) said. "I got to call and ask Vivian (Rae's grandma) about this.

Raven plumped onto a seat as her mom called Vivian.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's Mom finished talking with Vivian.

"Well Mom, what'd she say?" Raven asked desperately.

"Vivian says it happens to all psychics at one point in their life. A psychic's mind is stuck in the future."

"So, does that mean it's permanent?" Raven asked.

"Well, Rae, Vivian said she lost it, and she was sorry she ever let it go. If you know how to maintain it, you'll have it forever."

Raven sighed. " I don't even know when it's coming." Raven has a vision of Devon surprising her by coming to her house.

"What did you see, Raven?" her mom asked.

"Devon's coming."

"Raven, have you ever told him about your visions?"

"No, but I think it's time."

Raven was waiting at the door for Devon to come.

Devon walked up the steps. "Rae, you know I was coming?" he asked as he hugged her.

Raven nodded. "Actually, I had a vision you were coming."

"Aaaw. That's sweet, Rae."

"No, Devon," she let go of him. "I had an actual vision, you know, cause- why don't we go inside first."

"Alright," Devon said.

They went in, Devon sat on the couch while Raven stood to explain.

"I have psychic abilities, which tells me of the future, and may or may not come true."

Devon laughed.

Raven sat next to him. "Devon, I'm not joking. I knew you were coming. That day when you went to that space convention or whatever, I knew you were gonna do that head thing with that other girl. I was jealous, so that's why I spied on you. I also saw you telling Chelsea about the ring for your step mom, that's why I came to the wedding, to stop you from moving."

Devon got serious. "Rae, is this true?"

"Yes, Devon. I wouldn't lie to you. I just couldn't tell you before, or else you would think I was a freak."

Devon took Raven's hand. "I would never think that, Rae. Because I love you."

"I love you too Devon." They hugged.

Eddie, Chelsea, Devon, Corey, Raven's mom and dad were all in the living room.

"Everyone, Raven has something she's like to say," Raven's mother said.

"Thanks Mom. Everyone, I asked all of you to come, because you are all the people I love the most. This afternoon, I found out that there is a new addition to my psychic ability. My mind is stuck in the future, so I know instantly what is going to happen before it happens without having one of my visions. Vivian said that it's possible I could lose it, but if I'm able to control it, I'll have it forever. And yes, Corey even in lotteries, but I don't do the lottery," Raven said before Corey could say anything.

"She is good," Corey said to Eddie.

"But, Rae, do you actually know how to control it yet?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't really know whether I'm controlling it or not. It feels like, I just know," Raven answered.

"Oh, Raven," Raven's mother said, while Raven put her head on her shoulder. "We are all here for you," she said as everyone gathered around Raven and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven, I'm sorry, I really have to go back to the restaurant. I can still stay if you want," Raven's dad said to Raven.

"No, Dad, you go. I'll be fine."

"I have to goto work, too, Raven," Raven's mom said.

"Both of you go. I'll be fine - really!"

Corey was already gone because he had a date with Cindy.

After a while, Devon and Raven had to say goodbye to each other.

"I promise I'll visit you as much as I can," Devon said to Raven and hugged her.

"I love you, Devon," Raven said, kissed him on the cheek, and hugged back.

"Me, too," Devon kissed back." Bye Rae."

"Bye," Raven said and they let go of each other.

Devon opened the door and looked back at Raven who crossed her arms in sadness.

Devon turned back around. He sighed and left, closing the door.

Raven sat down on the living room couch in between Chelsea and Eddie.

"Rae, it's gonna be okay," Chelsea said and rubbed her back.

"Yea, Rae. Devon said he was gonna visit you as much as he can," Eddie said.

"It's not that that I'm worrying about. These new abilities. Visions are enough to handle. this,... this is such a new thing that could change my life."

All of a sudden, Raven had a vision. Eddie and Chelsea saw her vision look.

"Raven, what did you see?"


	4. Chapter 4

She started to breathe hard. "I,...I,...I have to go," Raven said and grabbed her keys to go for a drive.

"Raven, where are you going?" Eddie stood up and asked.

"Yes, Rae, we're trying to help you out," Chelsea stood up, too.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to do something," Raven said and left.

Raven was in her car, driving, and stopped at a light.

Her vision, only she knows.

The light was green, so Raven started going again.

She stopped by her school, and came across the school door. It was open, but she didn't go in right away.

She sat on the school steps and started crying with her head in her hands.

She thought of what she had seen in her vision and cried even more.

An hour had passed. She got up, turned around and went into the school this time.

She walked all around the school, into every room, every hallway, even every bathroom- for some odd reason.

A janitor who worked at the school had spotted her. "May I help you, Miss?"

Raven turned and saw him. "Oh, no, I was just cherishing some memories I have of this school."

"Okay then," the janitor went back to his work.

"Wait," Raven said and the janitor looked back to Raven.

"Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure, Lady. What it it?"

"Promise me,..." she pause and held back a tear. "Promise me, no one will be here tonight. Including you."

Then man nodded his head and went back to work without asking any questions at all.

"Why didn't he ask about it?" Raven wondered. She finally finished final tour of the school. She slowly walked out of the building.

Chelsea and Eddie were outside the whole time, waiting for her.

Raven looked at them and walked past them.

"Raven," Chelsea called back.

Raven just kept walking and didn't answer. She stopped and rubbed her head. She started to perspire a lot.

Chelsea and Eddie walked towards her.

"Raven?"

She fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

While Raven was unconscious, she felt headaches that were so painful that she was crying.

"If this is what it takes," she struggled to say, "then I don't want this anymore!" she screamed.

She woke up, taking deep, heavy breathes.

"Raven, honey. Are you okay?" Tonya asked Raven.

The whole family plus Chelsea and Eddie surrounded Raven's bed, in which she had lain the entire night and morning.

Raven looked at everyone, scared.

"What happened to the school? Is it damaged? Did something happen to it? I missed everything after I passed out, didn't I?" Raven panicked.

"Raven," Cory said. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Yea," Eddie agreed. "When did you faint? When I got here you were still in bed snoring away."

"What? But my visio..." she trailed off when she saw what she was wearing. She was still wearing her pajamas from last night. "Are you saying, all of that was just a dream?" she said confused.

"Probably," Chelsea answered. "By the way, what's this thing about you screaming that you don't want something anymore?"

"Huh?" she paused for a second. "I, uh, don't remember," she lied. "I just need some time for myself. Please?"

"Oh, okay," Victor said and led the rest out of the room.

"I don't believe this," Raven told herself. "It's really gone. Mom was right. I couldn't handle or maintain it, I didn't want it, and now,...it's just gone."


End file.
